Conséquences d'un soir de pluie
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Geneviève T.


Conséquences d'un soir de pluie

Par Geneviève Thibeault

Je t'ai dit que tu n'aurais pas dû venir, mais c'était avant de t'embrasser…n'est-ce pas?

Bien des heures plus tard, la tête couchée sur ton épaule, je réalise que c'est toi qui as tout commencé. J'ai peut-être mis la table pour ce qui allait se passer, mais c'est toi qui as soufflé sur les braises. Tu as défait le premier bouton de mon manteau, un geste inoffensif et pourtant si plein de promesses. Je le voyais dans tes yeux. C'était la deuxième fois depuis toutes ces années où nous pensions exactement la même chose au même moment.

Mes vêtements étaient trempés; en fait, nous étions trempés tous les deux. Il pleuvait des cordes, et cette pluie s'était abattue sur nous comme un véritable déluge. Le plus terrible des orages. Je t'ai dit « J'aimerais enlever ces vêtements mouillés. ».

Tu m'as regardé, je t'ai regardé. Tu as tendu la main et a défait le premier bouton de mon manteau. Tu l'as fait de façon si naturelle que ça aurait très bien pu être moi qui te l'ai demandé. Peut-être l'ai-je fait, je ne me souviens plus. J'avais un peu trop bu. En fait, nous avions tous les deux trop bu. Trop de champagne, pas assez d'eau. Un feu alimenté par l'alcool sans possibilité d'être éteint.

Mais tu ne pouvais pas t'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne pouvais pas enlever ta main de sous mon menton et reculer? J'aurais dû baisser les yeux. Tu aurais dû partir. Il y avait encore une chance à ce moment-là de sauver la situation. Peut-être n'aurions-nous pas terminé la nuit comme nous l'avons fait, s'enflammant à la seconde où nous nous sommes touchés, comme le plus beau des feux. Un de nous deux aurait dû bouger, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l 'a fait. Puis nous nous sommes décidés à bouger en même temps. Mais je n'ai pas bougé dans la bonne direction. J'ai bougé vers toi. J'ai bougé vers le centre de la flamme, vers cette lueur noire qui a l'air si froide jusqu'à ce que l'on soit dedans. Lorsqu'on réalise son erreur, il est trop tard. On brûle.

« Je ne devrais pas être là. », t'ai-je entendu dire. Je voulais tant te croire. Je voulais croire que tu croyais ce que tu disais. Le ton de ta voix m'indiquait que tu mentais, et l'étincelle dans tes yeux transformait mon corps en une véritable fournaise.

Enlevons ces vêtements mouillés et regardons où ça nous mène.

« Ça va être partout pareil. », t'ai-je dit, et j'ai enlevé mon manteau. Est-ce que je parlais vraiment de la météo? Vraiment? Je ne sais plus. Ta peau était pâle sous le lumière de la Lune, presque argentée. Tes yeux étaient si beaux, si tendres… Tu m'as posé une question sur mon nouvel emploi, mais je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à toucher ta peau. Qu'à sentir ta peau sous mes doigts. J'ai touché ta joue. Tu as sursauté. Je ne crois pas que tu t'attendais à un tel geste de ma part.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans cet état. », t'ai-je dit, ce qui était ridicule, puisque j'avais autant bu que toi. Probablement plus. « Pas sous cette pluie battante. »

« Je dois partir. », t'ai-je entendu dire.

C'est à ce moment que je t'ai embrassé. Un baiser rempli de feu.

Tu n'as plus rien dit par la suite.

J'ai répété ton nom longtemps après que tu aies plongé vers le sommeil. Immobile dans le noir, j'ai dit ton nom encore et encore, sans arrêt, comme une prière. Tu as fait de cette nuit un instant magique. Toi. Toi. Toi. Ton nom résonne en moi comme la pluie sur la fenêtre de ta chambre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai défait ce bouton. Il m'a dérangé toute la soirée, même en étant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu n'avais pas l'air à l'aise…et il faisait si chaud… Tu m'as dit que tu voulais enlever ces vêtements mouillés. Je n'ai voulu que t'aider.

Ton appartement était si silencieux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si le déluge dont nous avions été victimes était à des années-lumières de ce moment. Peut-être était-ce le cas. Tu as fermé les yeux lorsque ma main a effleuré la peau de ton cou. Lorsque tu les a rouverts, j'y ai vu quelque chose qui m'a attiré et effrayé en même temps. J'y ai vu une attente.

Je t'ai dit que je n'aurais pas dû venir, et tu m'as tout simplement regardé. « Je n'aurais pas dû venir. », ai-je répété. « C'était une mauvaise idée. ». Pourtant, rien n'était plus loin de la vérité que ces deux affirmations. Tu le savais aussi.

Tu t'es avancé vers moi, et j'ai tenté de reculer. Mon corps ne répondait plus. J'avais l'impression d'être sous l'eau et d'être porté par les vagues que tu créais. Ironique, puisque dernièrement je rêve souvent que nous faisons l'amour dans la mer. La Méditerranée. Tout y est salé, humide, bleu, silencieux. C'est à ce moment que je me réveille, dans mon lit trop grand, la sueur ruisselant sur mon corps en feu. Comme maintenant. Maintenant.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir.

Le rêve commence toujours de cette façon.

Ta main s'est posé sur ma joue; elle était si près de mes lèvres… Tu me parlais de conduire, mais je n'entendais plus rien, que le son d'une cascade dans ma tête. Ta peau brillait dans la pâle lumière, tes doigts caressaient ma joue. Je ne pensais qu'à les embrasser.

Ce sont des rêves si étranges… Je n'ai jamais eu de rêves comme ceux-ci avant toi. Je crois que tu leur trouverais une signification quelconque.

Je t'ai dit que je devais partir, parce qu'au fond de moi je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve et que demain tu blâmerais la pluie de t'avoir convaincu que le seul endroit paisible sur Terre en ce moment était le creux de mes bras.

Ton premier baiser m'a submergé, et je n'avais plus aucune intention de nager. Tes lèvres goûtaient la pluie et le champagne dont nous avions tous les deux abusés ce soir. J'aurais peut-être pu encore tout arrêter, bien avant que nous ne devenions que deux corps qui se désirent, comme si leur existence même en dépendait. C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, pour la simple raison que je voulais passer la nuit à répéter ton nom encore et encore, même si ce n'était que dans ma tête. Parce que je ne pouvais te dire d'arrêter, mais seulement poser mes lèvres sur ton visage, tes lèvres, le bout de ton nez, chacune de tes paupières closes, et saisir la chance de concrétiser ce rêve obsédant qui me hante presque toutes les nuits. Parce que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la possibilité de tout arrêter, puisque je ne pouvais penser qu'à toi. Toi. Toi. Toi.

Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. Je remercierai le ciel toute ma vie de l'avoir fait.

FIN


End file.
